It Happens At Night
by Luciiraptar
Summary: Quinn is relaxing when Rachel appears. Smutty smut smut.


**A/N: Short and smutty. Stop at the line if you want a happy ending. Continue after if you want a dramatic ending.**

* * *

Quinn doesn't know what Rachel is doing in her bedroom. She was simply reading, lesbian erotica, thinking about turning on her computer to watch two (or more) women having incredibly hot sex, perhaps involving toys, perhaps not.

Rachel stares at Quinn, and Quinn stares back. The brunette says, "Why don't you… start a movie? Like you wanted to."

Quinn doesn't think about how Rachel knows that, just grabs her computer and starts it up. It's only a few moments before she's surfing her favorite free site, starting her favorite scene involving seven women, three toys, and the sexiest moans Quinn has ever heard.

Her eyes are torn between the screen, with so many women licking, fondling, sucking each other, plunging fingers and vibrators and one strap-on into places she's only ever felt on herself, and Rachel, who's teasing herself, skirt pulled up to reveal no panties. The brunette is teasing her clit, slowly, managing to look like all she wants to do is get into Quinn.

Eventually, she feels comfortable enough to start doing what Rachel is doing. Unlike Rachel, though, it brings Quinn to the edge fairly quickly; the combination of what's on the screen, and what's in front of her…

Suddenly, Rachel is on her like a storm, not bothering with the foreplay stuff. Quinn's clothes are gone and she's confused about when, exactly, that happened, but then Rachel is touching her _down there_ and oh, God, if this isn't the path to heaven then Quinn doesn't know what is, she sends up a thankful prayer because a single, simple touch from Rachel is doing more than years of vibrators and imagination.

Quinn tenses because everything has stopped. Then she feels Rachel's breasts against her own and opens her eyes to the beautiful brunette kissing her slowly, utterly romantic, making her hotter. Romantic stuff is hot.

And then, suddenly, wonderfully, a single finger pressing against her, then into her, so slowly, beautiful friction against her, making her whimper and try to thrust into the hand, but Rachel is suddenly holding her down, still going so slowly…

Then two fingers and Rachel is pounding into her and Quinn has never felt so good, she pulls Rachel's mouth to hers and they kiss hard, harder, harder every second, and then Quinn is inside Rachel.

She can feel herself coming to an amazing orgasm suddenly, and she wraps herself around her lover as she brings Rachel to the same. "That was amazing," Quinn purrs.

Rachel laughs and nods. "Yeah. It was." She grabs Quinn's neglected computer, restarting the video and watching it with a considering gaze. "Do you think you'd want to do something like on this video?"

The question gets Quinn wet all over again, even though she doesn't know how to answer. "Um… maybe?"

"It's a yes or no, Quinn. Would you like to have an orgy? Me, you, Santana, Britt… hm… Tina, maybe? I mean, since she's not dating anyone at the moment. And she's cute. Maybe we could find some hot cheerleaders, too."

Quinn is horny again, even though she just had what was, quite possibly, the most amazing orgasm of her life. Before she can say so to Rachel, the brunette is on top of her, and they're fucking again and again and again until it blends and then they're cuddling together, kissing lazily until Quinn's eyes shut…

* * *

"Good morning, babe."

Quinn doesn't say anything. It's not Rachel's voice. Of course it isn't.

"Last night was one of the good ones. You were getting pretty wild."

Quinn turns to her girlfriend and kisses her gently. She met Clary at college, and Quinn knows exactly how lucky she got. Clary doesn't say anything when Quinn screams Rachel's name; she calmly accepts it when Quinn tosses and turns, dreaming of Rachel. First loves can be brutal, as Clary knows, and she's helping Quinn get better.

Still, Quinn sometimes wishes it was Rachel with her. But Quinn knows Rachel is happy in her current life, blundering through her existence with a harem of boys.

The rest of the time, though, Clary smiles warmly at her, those blue eyes twinkling mischievously with some half-formed plan, or kisses her knuckles and says things in a playfully English voice, or just simply holds her and whispers beautiful poetry, and Quinn forgets Rachel exists.

Those are the moments Quinn lives for, now. When Rachel and Lima are just a dot, far behind her.

Quinn is still trying to get over Rachel. But she's close, and that's good enough for the moment.

She takes her girlfriend's hand and rolls out of bed, heading for their shower.


End file.
